Someone Like You
by NikhilDoNz
Summary: Gale visits Katniss a few years after Mockingjay to see his love for one more time and to sing to her with all his heart. However, he finds out his Catnip is not happy as he thought she was. This is my first Oneshot so I hope you enjoy and plz remember to review


It has been five years since I saw Katniss. Since I saw the love of my life and since I saw my Catnip. Just like the rest of Panem, I had to watch you get married to not me but Peeta.

I can't bear to think that I won't ever see Katniss again so one day without even thinking, I went to her. I went to my home district twelve.

As I rang the familiar doorbell I knew this was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to be here. It would only lead to pain. Though these thoughts haunted through my head I didn't turn around and I didn't leave. I had to do this. A couple of years had passed and I couldn't keep on living like this, pretending like it had never happened.

Cold sweat ran down my spine and every part of my body began shaking. Knowing that in only a couple of seconds the weight of the world would be lifted from my shoulders. That in a couple of seconds my life would be worth something again, I would be happy again. In a couple of seconds everything would be okay again, or at least it would feel like it for a moment. That was more than I could wish for. My life would be in order again for a couple of seconds, maybe even minutes. Depending on the reaction I would get.

Then the door opened. The familiar steel gray eyes stared at me, the beautiful face transformed from an expressionless mien to utter shock. She took my breath away, she was so beautiful. Her brown hair was held back in a braid, just like it always used to. She hadn't changed a bit. My mind wandered off to all the good times we had had hunting and joking around, trying to get our families through the winter. We had been soul mates, the closest two people could ever get. She had been my best friend and my one love. A feeling of peace rushed through me, the one thing I had come for. I knew that soon this peacefulness and the fulfilment would fade away again, but in this moment I was nothing but completely and utterly happy. She had this effect on me. After all that had happened, after all the time that had passed, I couldn't get myself not to love her and not to come here.

"What are you doing here?" She then hissed, awaking me from my trance.

"I'm sorry if you don't want me hear but I couldn't bear not ever seeing you and I just want you to listen that's it and then I will be off." She doesn't like the idea but nods slowly. I start singing. Even though I'm not a singer, this came out better then I thought because I truly meant what I am singing.

_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"

You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

When I finish I look towards for the first time since I started singing because I sang with my eyes closed and with all the passion I could muster. I look at her and I see that she is crying.

"I'm sorry if that hurt you." I say. "I should be going." I add and start to walk away thinking that didn't go well.

As I was walking, someone pulled me back. It was Katniss. She is still crying. "Catnip I'm sorry if I h-"Before I could finish my sentence, she put her lips onto mines. I shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss with the same amount of passion that Katniss was giving me. The familiar warmth that I hadn't felt for a long time all comes back and I think that I'm in heaven. As much as it pains me, I pull away.

"Catnip we shouldn't be doing this. You're married!" I tell her.

"I don't care." She says and puts her lips onto mine once more. I find myself returning the kiss but before I can start deepening, someone pulls me back with extreme force. I look up and see that it was Peeta.

"How dare you kiss my wife!" he spits at me while locking his hands around my neck. I couldn't breathe. I hear Katniss scream and see her trying to pull Peeta away from me but Peeta kick her onto the stomach and she falls back moaning in pain.

This angers me more than anything that ever did in my entire life. How dare he hit MY CATNIP! I find a new strength that I didn't think I possessed and kick Peeta as hard as I can on his jackpot. He screamed in pain and loosened his grip for a second. A second was long enough and I instantly took advantage and pulled away.

I started giving him punches on his chest, head and any other part of his body I could get my hands on. Even though I was giving him my hardest punches, he felt nothing and pinned me to the floor. He got a knife out of pocked and raised it over my chest.

So this is how I was going to die. At the hands of the person who stole my love out my hands. I closed me eyes and waited for the knife to sear into my chest but it never comes. I slowly open one of my eyes then the other and see Peeta on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his leg.

I look over to see who shot the arrow and see that the shooter was none other than my Catnip. Why did she shoot her husband to save my life? Didn't she care about him? "Why did you do that? He was your husband." I tell her.

"He was no husband of mine." She spits. I don't know what to say and go over to Peeta to see if he was alive. He was but only just. I couldn't just let him die even if I hate him so I get over and tell Katniss I'm phoning an ambulance.

"Why do you want him to live so much Gale? He tried to kill you." She says.

"Because even though I hate him, I don't want anyone else to die." I tell her. "Why do I have a feeling that you hate him?"

"Because-" She says the first word with so much hate in them that I know that something she is going to say something next that would make me want to kill Peeta. "Because he raped me. Because he abused me. Because he thinks that I'm his possession and he can do whatever he wants with me now that we are married." She spits. I'm speechless. Did Peeta do everything she said he did?

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" I ask her. "He wouldn't let me. He wouldn't let me get out of this house without him coming with me. I could only answer the door today because he overslept today. I was going to run away and tell someone what he is doing but then you came." I was going to say something but right then, Haymitch walks out of his house unusually sober.

He sees Peeta and shock registers his face but then he looks up at me and then anger. "What the hell did you just do to Peeta?" He asks me but before I could answer, Katniss says "I did this to him Haymitch. You don't know half the things he did to me." She says and then the angry expression on Haymitch's face leaves and an expression of pure shock arrive.

"I'm phoning an ambulance and the police." He says and walks back to his house.

"Katniss I'm sorry that I left you with that monster. I thought he would take care of you and that you would be happy with him." Neither I nor Katniss has been good with words so Katniss answers my question without words but action. She presses her lips once more onto mine and that answers my question easily. The same feeling of warmth that I felt two time already today returns. We could've stayed like that all day but the sound of sirens makes us let go.

Medics quickly rush out of the ambulance and take Peeta away and the Police (we don't have Peacekeepers any more) take's us to the Police Station.

The case was easily taken off us. Katniss explained how Peeta raped and abused her everyday and didn't give her a chance to tell anyone. She explained that she only shot that arrow because Peeta tried to kill me and he would've done she never shot that arrow.

Peeta got arrested for rape and abuse and now holds a seven year punishment. Katniss divorced Peeta and told me she loved me and we got married in one week time. Life was exactly how I wanted it to be.

"Catnip." I say.

"Yeh," She says.

"Do you know in my song I said I would find someone like you?"

"Yeh."

"I wouldn't have been able to because there is no one like and I don't need to know because I have got you." She looks at me and again doesn't have words to say what she is thinking so she presses her lips against mine.

"I love you Gale Hawthorne." She says when we finally pull away.

"I love you to Catnip Hawthorne." I say and she smiles and puts her lip onto mine again. This is the feeling of love and for the first time in my life, I feel like everything is going to be all right.


End file.
